Truth or Dare
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Chey, and her annoyingly fearless sidekick Ash, ask your favorite Role Holders of Wonderland the questions you want to hear most. It's a war of insanity that you can control! Wanna know how? Just send us qestions and dares (nothing above 'T' please)! We HAVE to answer truthfully you know!
1. Chapter 1

Chey: Hey guys! Okay, so this is a major twist on what I normally do. This is my first "Truth or Dare Crack Fic." Joining me shall be our favorite Role Holders from Heart no Kuni no Alice, Clover no Kuni no Alice, Joker no Kuni no Alice, and our new additions – dia no Kuni no Alice! You may also annoy faceless servants as well. Please send your questions and dares, anonymous or not, and they will be answered and done!

Julius: And how exactly did you manage to convince me to partake in this foolishness?

Ace: Come on Julie! *He wraps an arm across his shoulders* just go with the flow and have fun with it!

Julius: Don't touch me. *He shrugs out of Ace's hold*

Black Joker: This is pointless and stupid.

White Joker: Too bad, we signed contracts with Nuttycheychey.

Black Joker: *Begins cursing loudly*

Peter: Well I'm only doing this because Alice is! Alice, my beloved! My angel, my-

All: SHUT UP!

Me: White, I am ashamed to share a name with you.

Peter: I hate you.

Me: The feeling is mutual. *sighs* Anyway, please send in dares for us. Questions are welcome as well. Please refrain from anything _extremely _inappropriate. Nothing beyond 'T'! Anything deemed beyond that shall be ignored. Now let's have some fun with this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chey: And welcome to Truth or Dare! Today we are going to be doing a bit of a demonstration with the help of a dear friend of mine: Ash! Say hello Ash!

Ash: …Hi…

Chey: Ash will demonstrate by asking some questions. Go ahead when you're ready Ash!

Ash: I'm rather new to Alice in the Country of Hearts so just go along with me. Jewel, how did you get involved in Alice's personal life?

Julius: First of all, Ash, my name is Julius, not Jewel. And second, I try not to get involved in other people's lives. I allow Alice to help me with my work but not actually work the clocks. She also lives in my tower. That is-

Ace: I don't even want to know what you two are doing when you're alone in that tower of your's. But I think you should invite me sometime! *Smiles*

Julius, Alice, Chey: Ace!

Julius: Shut up you moron and let me finish! *He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before answering* As I was saying, that is the extent of my involvement in her personal life.

Chey: Well Ash, do you have any more questions?

Ash: As a matter of fact, yes! Why you no let me call you Jewel? *makes a sad puppy face*

Julius: *Glares* Because my name is Julius!

Ace: Sure, whatever you say Julie! *smiles*

Julius: *mutters to himself* What is this? Torture the Clockmaker day?

Ash: So Alice can all you whatever she wants, but I can't?

Julius: At least she'd be polite about it.

Alice: Actually, I call him Julius. Ace calls him Julie.

Ash: *Smiles evilly* Don't think I can't hear what goes on in that tower?

Alice: What is that supposed to mean?

Ace: And why does this not involve me?

Julius & Alice: Shut up! There ISN'T anything for you to be involved in!

Chey: *Whispers* They're like a married couple and Ace is their child!

Ash: *smiles* I'm still going to call you Jules. I'm too lazy to say anything longer than that. "Leans toward Ace* There's _so_ something going on!

Ace: *Whispers back* I know! Why does no one listen to me?!

Chey: *giggles*

Julius: *Death glare*

Chey: *Silent*

Julius: I can hear you three you know.

Ash: That's because we were speaking loudly! *smiles*

Julius: I hate you.

Ash: *Shakes head* No, you really don't.

Julius: Yes I do. If you weren't an Outsider, I'd gladly kill and replace you.

Chey: *cough* Anti- *cough* Social *cough* Maniac! *cough, cough!*

Ash: I don't think so, Chey. *leans back* Go ahead and try.

Alice: *takes Julius's arm* Don't.

Julius: Why bother? She's not worth my time.

Chey: Kindda funny considering that you _are _time, Julius.

Ash: Take a chill pill Julius! Gosh, why are you so moody?

Julius: Says the psychopath.

Ash: Not going to comment Julius.

Julius: Good, keep your mouth shut.

Ash: Mouth shut? That's be no fun! How am I supposed to annoy you? *Whispers* Work-a-holic.

Julius: What? *raises an eyebrow*

Ash: *ignores him and sits back completely relaxed*

Julius: May I return to work now?

Chey: Not yet, just a few minutes left.

Julius: *Sighs and shakes head* Are there any more questions?

Ash: Yeah, is Mary the hobbit from Lord of the Rings?

All but Ash and Julius: *laughs*

Julius: Actually Gowland is about four inches shorter than me, and I'm six foot one inch. I doubt he's a hobbit. *shakes his head*

Ash: I didn't ask you Jewels!

Chey: You really enjoy annoying him don't you, Ash?

Ash: He's my favorite! Of course I have to annoy him! *smiles*

Julius: That makes no sense what so ever.

Ash: Not in your mind.

Ace: She makes perfect sense!

Julius: No she doesn't.

Alice: *Whispers to Ash and Chey* Boys… *Roles eyes*

All girls: *laugh*

Ash: They're so cute when they're clueless!

Alice: Agreed!

Julius: I did not appreciate that comment, please take it back.

Ace: But I like being cute! *Smiles*

Julius: You would!

Ace: And you don't, Julius?

Julius: I'm not cute.

Chey: Yes you are Julius! You're so cute when you blush!

Julius: *unconsciously turns red*

Ace: Exactly!

Julius: *grumbles and shakes his head* You all need to go to a mental asylum.

Ash: Maybe…

Chey: Ash is a murderer.

Julius; *Sarcastically* Sure she is.

Ace: Hey Ash? *suddenly takes her hands and gives her a sexy look* Wanna get lost with me? We can kidnap Julius and spend a night in my tent!

Chey, Alice, Julius: ACE!

Ash: *laughs and smirks* I CALL TOP!

Ace: Fair enough!

Julius: *Stands up to face them both* Do I get any say in this?!

Ace, Ash: NO!

Alice, Chey: He's mine! *jumps up and takes Julius's arms*

Julius: That's it, end of episode or no, I'm done! *turns around to leave*

Ace: NO! *begins to fake cry and falls onto the ground, gripping one of Julius's legs* DON'T GO JULIE!

Julius: I'm tired of this. I'm returning to work and I suggest you do as well.

Ash: Spoil sport.

Julius: *raises an eyebrow at her questioningly then walks to the door*

Chey: _Wait!_

Julius: *Pauses and turns to face her*

Chey: Am _I _still allowed to come back later? *gives him a puppy dog look*

Julius: *blushes and looks away* Urgh! Fine! But don't bring that _thing _with you next time! *points at Ash then leaves*

Chey: *smiles* Ash, would you like to do the honors?

Ash: Sure! Well, that's all for now! See you next time on…

All: TRUTH OR DARE!


End file.
